Marshall's Law
Lee Marshall's Martial Law (yes, that's his REAL name) is a Chinese cook and martial artist who was introduced in the original Tekken 1 game, and has returned for all subsequent Tekken games, sometimes along with his son, Forest's Law. He was a very close friend of Paul Phoenix until his mind changed during the 3rd tournament in Tekken 3. Biography Marshall's Law is a very talented martial artist, using some of the moves similar to that of Liu Kang. He's mostly known for owning a dojo and working at a 5-star restaurant as a head chef (although he firstly worked there as a dishwasher until his promotions). Marshall was best friends with Paul Phoenix, until the 3rd tournament of the King of the Iron Fist when the two couldn't bare the fact that they had to compete against each other and to this day, they are still bickering themselves over like some schoolchildren. Tekken Marshall taught lots of folks in his dojo, and when he heard the announcement of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 1, he decided to compete in it. Law would eventually draw against Bang Jinrei and lose to Ma tako ko Jama. After returning back to China, his dojo and all of the students in it were unfortunately injured by a Taekwondo Master Baek Doo San. Law was enraged as hell and wanted to confront his attacker, but Baek just cowardly escaped Law's wrath. Law entered the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 2 as did Doo, and Law would eventually face the villainous Baek and successfully defeat him. Law then began to work at a top-notch restaurant called "China's Best Goods" as a dishwasher along with his son Forest when he came to America (specifically Chicago). However, Law's ego would eventually lead him to join the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 3. Sadly for them, Law found out that Paul got himself in the tournament also, which caused a small rivalry between the two butt buddies. Marshall would eventually build another dojo in US and become the head chef at China's Best Goods by 2003. Unfortunately, his boss had to declare bankruptcy after losing a battle with rival franchises and Law (along with other of his cooks) fell into a deep and crippling depression. After sometime, Law would eventually get notice of the 4th King of the Iron Fist Tournament. Marshall quickly saw this as an opportunity to help himself and the restaurant climb out of their business crisis. Unlucky for Marshall and the 'rant, he failed in winning the tournament as did his opponent, Phoenix. Prior to the events of Tekken 5 and the fifth and last tournament, Law moved to Japan for vacation for a few days with the money he had left to ease his mind of the bankruptcy. Just when things seemed to be going better, Marshall got a phone call from his wife, their son was in accident while riding like a mad man on a motorcycle which belonged to Paul. Marshall's joined the fifth tournament, attempting to claim the prize money to pay his son's medical bills but didn't give any fawks at all about Phoenix's bike. But like in the previous tournaments, Law felt hopeless and lost it again, this time to his former rival, Baek Doo San. It is unknown how or who for that matter paid for his son's medical bill and what happened to Phoenix's bike. What is known is that Forest is alive during the events of Tekken 7 and onward but Law and Paul are still enemies. Quotes Powers and abilities Law is a rather up and close, personal fighter that while he has a small moveset, each on of his attacks is deadlier than the next. He relies on completely conditioning his opponents in the air with his moonsaults and dragon fists, and wastes no time on air combos with his dancing kicks and more moonsaults. Law suffers from poor range, and struggles when he is outside of his opponents face. Law also struggles heavily when he is not in control of the momentum, as he has to rely on a hard read in order to get his opponent off of him. Law is a character that forces his opponent to play his games and his games ONLY despite the smaller moveset. Marshall actually shares almost the same fighting style as his son, Forest's Law, with a few more moves. Some of their moves resemble those of the head cook's look-alike, Liu Kang. Personality and traits Marshall's usually gets along well with his family and friends, but only got along well formerly with Paul Phoenix. Marshall's was friends with Phoenix since Tekken 1 and they were shown to not only be friends, but fighting partners also, if not anything more... It seems today however, that Law and Paul will never be friends again about what happened during Tekken 3. Marshall also got along with Lei Wulong when they teamed up in Tekkens 3 & 5''. Law also likes to make cruel jokes out of his friends, one of the prime examples why he lost many of them, particularly the aforementioned Wulong. One of the less cruel, but still sithy jokes he poked in his friends was in ''Tekken 6, where he put laxatives in his "special pizza" at the China's Best Goods and feed it to Steve Fox when he ate there for the first time. Law, surprisingly, didn't get fired for it, mostly because he was the head chef and because Fox never made a complain about it. Also, Marshall also likes to make fun of his own son's inability to perform somersault kicks at times and also due to his near-death experience with Paul's bike which Forest usually replies with a punch to his dad's face. Sometimes his son performed moves Marshall himself couldn't. It should be noted that Marshall's Law is a very good martial arts teacher, however. Marshall also taught Lee Carla some of his moves before the events of Tekken 2, mostly the moonsault kicks under Heihachi Mishima's approval. It's also shown that Law cares deeply for his dojo, restaurant and students. After finding out that Baek Doo San attacked his students surplus dojo, he would go to find Baek and would successfully avenge his students in Tekken 2. However, Marshall lost to Baek during the events of Tekken 5. Trivia *Marshall mostly seems to have financial and revenge troubles which serve as his motivations to join the tournaments. *Marshal's sub-bosses in the tournaments were Baek Doo San, Bang Jinrei, Paul Phoenix and Steve Fox. *Marshall's arena in Tekken 5 is the Burning Temple as is Xiaoyu Mishima's. *Marshall's melee weapons include a nunchaku, further proof he is copying off Liu Kang. *Lei Wulong claims Law makes the worst noddles ever despite his awesome cookery. *The Arcade version of the game only shows the name "Law", however, in the console version, it was changed to "Marshall Law". *Marshall is fairly known for his moonsaults and backflips the most in the series along with Anna Williams and Lee Carla. Gallery Law_und_Paul.jpg|Law and Paul at the former's restaurant. Law.jpg|Law in his fighting outfit. Marshall's_Law.jpg|Marshall's after getting Forest's medical bills. Shaven_law.png|Marshall shaven. Law_Tekken_4.jpg|Law serving some dish at the 'rant. Marshall's_Law_reel.jpg|Kind of looks like what a real life Marshall Law would look like. Martial_law.jpg|A proclamation of the Martial Law, similar to Marshall's name and it turns out it's one of his middle names. Category:Characters Category:Chinese Category:Tekken Category:Cooks Category:Teachers Category:Protagonists Category:Father of a Protagonist Category:Named after stuff Category:Fathers